


More than

by Lacertae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Consensual Sex, Fingering, M/M, Omnics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: *Genji/Zenyatta* Having some fun post mission...





	More than

**Author's Note:**

> Implied AU where Zenyatta has joined Blackwatch division :)
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at lacertae-dreamscape.tumblr.com :)

**More than**

 

They stumble through the corridors together, footsteps echoing in the silence.

Genji’s hand is on Zenyatta’s lower back, where his cables peek from his kasaya, tiny sensors calling for him, so he digs his fingers between the wires, tugging at them. Zenyatta gasps, arching his back and stumbling, and Genji does not even wait until they are out of sight, uncaring if any of the blackwatch Ops sees them –he shoves his body against Zenyatta’s, presses him into the wall, and mouths the curve of his neck, tasting metal and plastic.

“Genji, the team might see us–” Zenyatta has both hands against the wall, but he does not deny Genji, even then, pressing his body back into him as an invitation.

“Couldn’t resist,” he grunts back into the column of Zenyatta’s neck, grinding his hips into his body. “Let them.”

And truly, he does not care –he is Blackwatch’s enhanced cyborg, their finely tuned weapon… let them know he exists for other things, other purposes, let them _stare_.

Genji’s breath comes in short gasps, heart racing in his chest fast enough he can feel it in his throat, and the skin of his fingers tingles as he tugs at Zenyatta’s wires, watches as he arches his back into him, exposing the delicate column of his throat.

Zenyatta’s fingers dig into the wall and he wraps his prosthetic hand around one wrist, tugging it higher, leaving Zenyatta with no balance, his front pressed into the wall as Genji’s other hand –the human one, skin still sensitive and receptive– parts the fold of Zenyatta’s kasaya and slides inside.

He finds no resistance, no metal panel to block his wandering fingers, just the cool curve of his inner thighs, and he groans when he feels the edge of Zenyatta’s valve with them, already slick and primed for him.

His lips curve up in a pleased smirk. “Seems like I was not the only one wanting.”

“My optical receptors are working perfectly. I cannot help it if the sight of you is… enticing. I watched you, during the debriefing, and on the mission, and–” Zenyatta’s entire frame hums and vibrates under him, synth stuttering as Genji’s fingers trace the contours of his valve, rough and demanding. He would never ask, but Zenyatta offers, always and without hesitating, and Genji takes it all. “I… _ah_ –!”

He fucks into Zenyatta with two fingers, interrupting him before he can continue. The angle is not that good, and he finds himself grinding into his hip, his own modesty panel sliding away, leaving him compromised and more naked than Zenyatta is, with his beautiful kasaya crumpled yet still covering his frame.

Genji’s body is always on display, cybernetics and skin offering a mismatched sight for anyone looking, collarbone and shoulder meeting harsh metal, cables connecting them, dark grey and black with red glowing LED lights that reflect into his eyes –except his face, covered so no one will see it unless he wishes it, but like this… his cock hard and out as he ruts against Zenyatta’s hip, fingers digging into him, finding his valve plump and hot and welcoming, so wet his fingers slide in easily, Genji feels exposed.

Blackwatch trained him to be unseen, but as he pushes Zenyatta harder into the wall, desperate and wanting, he feels visible, exposed, like a beacon.

He is in control, yet he is not, and the duality of it makes him shiver and pant into Zenyatta’s neck.

A part of him wants someone to see, watch as he takes Zenyatta apart, wants them to realise how much of a human exists in him, despite how he looks, despite what they ask…

“Genji, please…” Zenyatta tries to arch into him, angling his hips to meet his frantic movements, but Genji growls and uses his body to slam Zenyatta into the wall, his harsh breathing amplified in the silence yet nothing compared to the soft, needy gasps Zenyatta makes, and the wet noise of his fingers as he fucks into him.

It is unfair how he is the one who’s so close to coming already, heady with excitement and anticipation, two fingers buried deep in Zenyatta’s valve when all he wants is to replace them with his own cock, yet he cannot stop.

Taken by the heat of Zenyatta’s metal body, by the soft, needy sounds he makes, by how good it feels to just keep him against the wall and tease him like this, watch his servos shake in pleasure…

He ruts against Zenyatta’s hip, the head of his cock leaking pre-come onto his pristine clothes, the rough texture of his kasaya sending shivers down his back at the friction, and his fingers slip inside Zenyatta’s valve far too easily as more pleasure rocks into him.

Trapped between him and the wall, Zenyatta is helpless, moaning for him, his valve clenching around his fingers every time they slip out, wanting them back, soft sounds growing louder with every small thrust, until his free hand scrambles against the stones on the wall, grinding into it to soothe some of the pressure in his own prosthetic cock. “Genji… I need…”

Genji fumbles with himself, does not let go of Zenyatta’s wrist even as he slips his fingers out, and his movements are a little bit uncoordinated, a little bit frantic, as he tugs Zenyatta’s kasaya away, pushes his pants down just enough to reveal his puffy, plump valve before he realigns himself against it, cock hard and leaking as it pushes against it, demanding entrance.

His breathing is harsher now, and his body is shivering as he finally slides in, gasping and arching his back when he bottoms out inside of Zenyatta, eyes wide open and staring into nothing.

The ripples of pleasure of finally being _inside_ Zenyatta are nothing compared to how it feels to fuck him –snap his hips hard and fast into him, feel the wet clench of Zenyatta’s valve tight around the shaft of his cock, sucking him deeper with every thrust, and Zenyatta’s moans grow louder still, echoing emptily in the corridors around them.

“Louder,” he grunts –it’s not an order, but he wants to hear Zenyatta lose himself, he wants his voice to drown out the silence, surround him like his presence surrounds him when they meditate, he wants to be buried so completely in him that the world vanishes, he wants–

Zenyatta calls out his name again, urgent, beckoning. Genji gasps and thrusts into him, pleasure burning until he forgets where he is, coming in hot, heavy spurts inside Zenyatta, pushing him into the wall with enough strength it would bruise him if he were not an omnic, and fucks him right through his orgasm until his own cock is burning and oversensitive, yet he does not stop, seeks out the sensation and lets his body get high on the aftershocks of the pleasure until Zenyatta finally seizes against him, valve clenching around his cock as he also climaxes, hard-resetting with him still buried inside.

It takes a few long, languid seconds for Zenyatta to come back, and Genji has enough time to recover as well, cock aching yet he is unwilling to part yet, to move away and let Zenyatta free.

He watches Zenyatta’s hand clenched against the wall, the way it trembles as Zenyatta presses his forehead into the wall, and Genji clenches his teeth.

“If you wish to continue, perhaps we could move where we will not be spotted,” Zenyatta murmurs, low and shaken. “Your commander might not appreciate the view as much as you do.”

Genji snorts, leans forwards and presses a kiss into his neck before he latches his mask back on. “As you wish.”


End file.
